Shield High Safety Patrol
by mystakenidentity
Summary: After returning home from a traumatic experience, the last thing 16-year-old Tony Stark wanted was drama. Unfortunately, his new psychiatrist Phil thinks that sending Tony to Shield High Boarding School will help him. However, something is not right at Shield High and Tony is right in the middle of it. Cue in SHIELD HIGH SAFETY PATROL.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo... this is a story all about how Tony's life got flipped, turned upside down... now i'm going to tell a story just sit right there about how tony got kidnapped, saved and sent to a school called * Shield high* **

**this is a teen-vengers story and there may be slash ( i'm not sure atm ... nut i shall leave it open ... because i used to be a die hard pepperony fan and then i started reading some slash stories * which i wasn't going to read because it went against my OTP of ironman ... but then i read anyway* and now i'm convinced there should be slash in the avengers ( whether or not i write slash or not depends on where the characters take me) but if you have a favorite pairing let me know :P**

**also ...**

**disclaimer notice:**

**as much as i wish i did own the avengers and all the other marvel owned characters i sadly do not... if i did we would have a second hulk movie and loki would join the avengers ( after some long heartwarming action filled story (35+ chapters or a 2.5-3hr film) about how he just wants to be loved * and they accept him because he blackmails them in the end* :D )**

* * *

I used to find it stupid when people talk about their near death experience and how it changed their lives. We've all watched one of those stupid talk shows where the host is usually some mid thirty's ( or older) cougar ( with half their boobs hanging out ) or washed out celebrity who has a bad nose job or Botox and speaks with a really annoying voice, you know what I'm talking about. However, it's not the near death experience or even the talk show host that annoyed me; it was the person's claim that at their last moments they saw 'their lives flash before their eyes' and when they were brought back they were suddenly a whole new person.

I used to think it was all bullshit you know... there is no way anyone can change that quickly and how do things you have already experienced (that have already shaped you life) re shape you life. These people go on air and talk about the experiences that they relived in the couple of seconds or minutes that they were close to death and that has never made sense to me, how could a whole life of experience be relived in a few minutes and how could that change your life.

However, at this very moment I understand, how time seems to slow down to what feels like hours (even though it's probably been a few seconds since my head was pushed under water).

As the water weighs you down, you have time to think whilst you struggle to breath and start to slowly lose consciousness, it's somewhat nice to be able to let your mind wander, to stop feeling like shitt. As morbid as it sounds accepting that you are going to die eases all that stress of continuing the fight for life, it is oddly peaceful accepting you fate and in a way accepting, the hand you were dealt in life.

For instance, I've spent a lot of time thinking about my mother and how if she was still alive I wouldn't be here, I would be home by now, probably poor but still alive, safe and loved.

Pepper and **Rhodey**... my only too real friends who I'm quite sure will start dating now that I'm out of the picture ...I took them both for granted, Pepper more so than Rhodey. if I could do it all over again I would try and be a better friend ... Hell if I had a will, I would leave them everything I had to my name ( which isn't much considering I'm only 17 living under the shadow and smooching of my cold and heartless billionaire father) .

Happy who has been there for me all my life and is much more than just a driver and security guard, as it turns out I've taken everyone who matters in my life for granted.

Even Dr Yinsen and how he's been more of a father to me than Howard ever has. The Good doctor has done more for me in the three weeks and four days that I have known him than Howard has for my 17 years of life. Dr Yinsen saved my life, he cares about me, he encourages me and supports and believes in me and it's ironic that sometimes whether it's just me and him in that dingy dungeon or in front of our captors that I feel a lot more safe when he's around than I do at home with Howard.

Mostly though I think about Howard and how I was never good enough, how I'm still not good enough for him to rescue me, it all about Stark- fucking industries.

I think about how I tried, I really did to be the son my father wanted.

But I wasn't smart enough

I wasn't charming enough

I wasn't good at following orders

I wasn't the son he wanted

I was never good enough

I was too proud

I was too arrogant

I was too selfish

I was too 'social'

I was too snarky

I was too sarcastic

I was too spoiled

I was too self absorbed

I was never good enough to be Howard stark's son because...

I wasn't worth his time

His effort

His attention

His acknowledgement

His affection

His approval

His love

I will never be good enough.

I know that now.

I will die not being good enough.

I will die because someone out there mistook Howard for my father.

They mistook him for a man who gave a damn about a son he clearly never wanted.

That he will never love or care about.

I've been gone for three weeks and four days and they have clearly sent out their demands.

And Howard he hasn't even acknowledged that they have taken something from him.

I've heard the guards talk; he has refused their demands...

That's why...

That's why I'm going...

... To die...

Suddenly coming to terms with my fate, letting Howard take the blame, my head feels lighter... in reality it's probably the fact that I can't breathe and the water rushing into my lungs, which is causing me to...

...

...

...

...start getting a bit woozy ... hehe ... woozy funny word ... you'd think with an IQ as high as mine you'd know a lot of funny words but... hehe ... woozy...

...

...

... It rhymes with Doozy ...that was a doozy Betsy...

...a right doozy...

...

...

... I was thinking about something...

...something important...

...internal monologue...

... Where art thou?...

...hehe shake shere... wait that's not right...

...Howard always hated his plays...

...

...

...

...

...

... I should probably join a play...

Just to piss Howard off...

Hehe.. Fuck Howard...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... I don't think I can stay awake for much longer...

...

...

...truth is ...

...I don't...

...

...

... I...

...

...

...don't think I want to ...

...

...

So this is the last internal monologue of Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy and somewhat of a philanth...

...

...

* * *

**if you have made it though that whole first chapter then congratulations... that probably wasn't my best work and my grammar and punctuation probably sucked... **

**So... i'm a bit rusty ... haven't written a story in what feels like ages ... so feed back is welcome :)...**

**if anyone is interested in being a beta ( for my teen-vengers story) then let me know...**

** i wrote this today and its kinda like a preview of what i plan to work on ... ( i am afraid that this is going to be a slightly tony-centric story but the others will be heavily featured and more than likely have their own side stories... hopefully)**

**...yeah... so most people won't read this ( because i know i usually don't ... i get distracted easily)**

**but for those interested to know why i posted this up ( even though i probably shouldn't have) ... it is because ( if you've read any of my other stories you might of already guessed this) i go through fazes of extreme obsession with something and i write stories about it ( then forget i wrote them) and then when i'm over the fandom or just can't think about it anymore i'm left with a whole lot of unpublished half stories ...**

**so in short ( you could have probably skipped over all of that just for this one sentence...) i'm posting it up so that i will continue with it...**

**i'm already half way into completing chapter two... i'm gonna aim for 1 chapter a week (but if not it will at least be 1 chapter every 7-10 days) :P**


	2. The Councillor

So... It's been a while ... but ... I'm alive :)

hopefully this is long enough to make up for my absence...

Also before i forget ...**Disclaimer: i do not own anything here besides the plot line Tony and Coulson and all other Characters that you may recognize are not mine..**.

* * *

"Stop with the fucking staring" Tony yelled when he couldn't take the silent look the man was giving him.

_"Manners, Mr Stark_"

"Fine... Will you **please** stop fucking staring at me like I'm some fucking zoo animal!"

The man in front of him raised an eyebrow but did not say a word as he continued to stare.

"you know I've read a shit load of psychology books and have an IQ that is obviously higher than yours, so you can stop with the silent treatment it's clearly not going to make me talk..."

"And you know what even if I wanted to talk... I wouldn't talk to you, one of my dad's lackeys who obviously does nothing but follow orders and dress badly"

Once again, the man said nothing but raised an eyebrow and wrote something down on the paper in front of him.

Tony frowned "NO... don't do that, what the hell did you write down"

_"I'm not at liberty to discuss what's on the clip board Mr. Stark"_

"But it's about me"

_"I can assure you Mr. Stark that is most definitely not about you, in fact what's written down on the paper in front of me has nothing to do with you at all"_ the man once again raised his eyebrow staring Tony down.

"It most definitely is about me and because of doctor patient confidentiality you most definitely can' tell anyone least of all Howa...my father about any of it" Tony smirked knowing that he was right

"_Mr stark I could in fact show your father everything that has been written down in this notebook and I doubt he would be very pleased but I don't think that it would be beneficial for anyone if I did that so for now I won't unless my hand is forced. In addition, Mr Stark, I am not sure doctor patient confidentiality applies to me; I am not actually a psychologist... I'm a simple school guidance councillor."_

"So what Howard couldn't be fucked getting me a real psychologist and you needed money because your dirt poor living off a teachers salary that when Howard obviously got you off the street you agreed to talk to his clearly fucked up wayward motherfucker of a son who went through a traumatising experience"

_"Was it traumatising?"_

"FUCK YOU! OF FUCKING COURSE, IT WAS FUCKING TRAUMATISING ... WHY THE FUCK WOULDN'T IT BE FUCKING TRAUMATISING... NOT ONLY WAS I FUCKING TORTURED (BEING WATER BOARDED HURTS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER SO DOES BEING SHOT IN THE FUCKING CHEST AND ELECTROCUTED) BUT I HAD TO WATCH SOMEONE WHO I BECAME CLOSE WITH GET KILLED ... MURDERED IN FUCKING FRONT OF ME AND I COULDN'T SAVE HIM...

... I COULDN'T EVEN SAVE MYSELF AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A GENIUS ... I'M SEVEN FUCKING TEEN, IN UNIVERSITY DOING A FUCKING DOUBLE DEGREE AND I COULDN'T EVEN GET SOMEONE WHO I CARED ABOUT OUT OF TROUBLE HE... RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE MY FUCKING LIFE TWICE... MY USELESS FUCKING LIFE... THAT'S A WHOLE FUCKING LOT MORE THAN FUCKING HOWARD... WOULD EVER FUCKING DO..." Tony paused realising he had said too much but he couldn't find it in himself to care at this point "I couldn't save him...I couldn't even save myself ... if I wasn't so fucking useless then he wouldn't have died"

_"Anthony..."_ The man started

"FUCK ME" Tony continued no longer aware of the man sitting in front of him, so lost in his own world.

" WHY IS MY LIFE SO FUCKED UP" he yelled again vaguely aware of a crashing sound "Maybe it's me ..." Tony sunk down onto his knees letting his hands rest on the floor pain coursed through his hands but tony was too far gone in his own world to care.

_"Look at me"_ a voice, commanded hands forcing Tony to look up into deep brown eyes _" It wasn't your fault Anthony"_

"You weren't there... you don't know...I have... I have innocent blood on my hands..."

_"Well you did break my favourite vase, it was sitting on my table quite innocently, minding its own business"_ the man smiled keeping his gaze on Tony.

"What?" what the fuck was he talking about, here Tony was pouring out things he'd rather not talk about, things that under normal circumstances tony would deny feeling and this fucker is talking about a stupid vase.

_"You dropped the vase and some pieces of glass got lodged in your hand, hence the blood"_ The man indicated to the floor around them which had pieces of glass scattered around

Tony nodded avoiding the man's eyes that wasn't what he meant and he was quite sure that the both knew it.

"Let's get your hands fixed and then we can continue to talk" The man's tone held no room for protest as he half lifted tony off the ground and ushered him out the door and into a small kitchen to the side of the apartment they were in.

Once Tony's hands were properly bandaged and taken care of the man made them both a hot chocolate and sandwiches and placed them on the table. _"Eat, I'll be back"_ was all he said before picking up his phone and walking out of the room.

Tony intended to leave he really did consequences be damned.

He just had a fucking break down in front of 'Mr. no name school councillor guy" who wasn't even a fucking psychologist, ( although to be fair he probably did introduce himself at the start of their session and tony just didn't remember it or some shit like that) and Howard was totally going to hear about it.

Except well Tony had to admit that 'Mr. no name school councillor guy' was pretty cool. He would never actually say it out loud and would give the guy shit so he never caught on but there was something about the guy which made tony feel so completely at ease like he could spill out every little thought in his mind or sit there in complete silence ( except silence kinda drove tony crazy it seemed)

The guy wouldn't judge him, as if he would have been seriously ok if tony hadn't said a word, ( truth was that tony had sat in that room with him for about two hours without saying a word and the guy was like an un-phased staring machine... Seriously it was also kinda creepy) but maybe it was also the air around the guy which gave off the impression that he just knew things ... like he just knew what tony was thinking... In truth that was kinda creepy and tony wasn't sure why that meant he liked the guy cause once again he was seriously creepy especially with the whole stare-a-thon thing ... Seriously did he have nothing better to do than just stare at Tony all day ...

Ok so maybe he didn't have anything better to do and maybe he was being paid to babysit tony because clearly they ( meaning Obie and Howard) thought he was unstable and that in itself was enough to make tony want to leave ...

The only problem is that stupid creepy possible stalker material councillor guy is well scary and ... Kinda ( It will later be denied that this thought ever happened ) cool...

He couldn't be older than 23ish at the oldest and yet here he was playing psychologist for Tony Stark ... sure, he was a school councillor but he had done something that no one else had ever done in Tony's whole life...

He had made tony talk...

About something meaningful...

About something, he was feeling ...

Moreover, that in itself was more than any of the world's best psychologists and psychiatrists have gotten out of him ...

So sure...

_"Stark, I thought I told you to eat something"_

Tony's head shot up startled by the voice, his eyes darted around the room before his eyes settled on the built in clock on the fridge... how long had he been out of it for ... how long has the man been gone?...and most importantly why was tony still here.

"Make me" Tony met the man's eyes defiantly

_"Don't make me tase you stark"_ the man grinned ever so slightly " _I will and then I will watch Super Nanny while you drool on the floor"_

Tony rolled his eyes but none the less scoffed down the food set before him but only because he was hungry and not because the man seemingly produced a taser out of thin air stroking it creepily as he waited for tony to finish.

"So... I guess we have to talk about it huh," he asked as he finished his last bite of food.

_" No ... we don't have to ..."_

" So what we just sit in this awkward silence until I die of boredom," Tony asked snarkily

_" Its only awkward if you choose to make it awkward"_

"Ok so if you're not going to force me to talk ... then can I leave?"

_" Mr Stark, if you really wanted to leave you would have done so already"_

Tony fumed, how dared he imply that tony wanted to be here...that tony would want to talk to him of all people.

Which really was somewhat true but it would be a cold day in hell before Tony actually admitted it aloud to anyone.

"So Doc... does that really apply here cause I mean doc is short for doctor and well you a school shrink without the degree... so maybe I should call you teach ... but then again being a councillor you don't really teach shit so ..."

"_Phil Coulson"_

"How the fuck do you do that?"

"_Do what Mr. stark?"_ Coulson smiled what tony had now dubbed his evil all knowing smile

"First off, I'm not Howard so Tony is cool stop with the Mr. stark crap, also while I'm at it how do you know the answer to thinks I haven't even asked yet cause that's just creepy like a motherfucker"

Coulson raised an eyebrow but did not say another word.

"I'm not crazy," Tony said finally once the silence became too much for him to handle

"_I never said you were"_

"What I mean is, I don't have PTSD or anything like that I just wanna put this behind me and move on with my life"

"_Ok then"_

"Good then its settled"

"_I guess you can leave then Mr. stark"_

"Why do I feel like your patronising me ?"

"_your free to go any time you'd like, I've already stated that I'm not a psychiatrist and this session is in no way mandatory or anything like that so if you truly believe that whatever you went though Anthony has had no effect on you what so ever then like I said you are free to go"_

"Talking about it won't do shit, we both know that to be true and nothing you say will change my mind on that"

"_Ok, then Mr Stark once again, you are free to go"_

Tony didn't move "I don't... I can't talk about it."

Coulson didn't say anything instead he continued to scribble annoyingly on the clipboard in front of him.

"I still have nightmares, funny thing is ... I thought it would bring me closer to my parents you know, it always happens in movies how traumatic experiences bring people who don't normally get along together but once again life has taught me that real life is nothing like the movies. Amora ... the bitch that calls herself my Step-mother ( even though she's like 27ish) the only time she has acknowledged me in the past three weeks is when we are in front of people, she's too busy playing the I'm so glad my step-son is back card to all her high society friends and don't even get me started on Howie"

Tony took a deep breath " Did you know he refused to pay the ransom because he doesn't believe in negotiating with terrorists, terrorists who use Stark-fucking-Industries technology, the only reason I'm alive right now is because of Doctor Ho Yinsen"

So lost in his own world tony failed to notice that once again Coulson said nothing continuing his incessant scribbling.

"Yinsen, he saved my life more than once in during those three months we were prisoners in that stupid compound, he cared about me, wanted me to do something amazing with my life but I'm so scared he gave up his life for nothing, what if... What if I can't help change the world what if I end up like Howard...What if..."

"_I thought you were a genius"_

"What..."

"_Surely you could build something, didn't you build a car engine at 5?"_

"Age 3 but that's not the point, I'm just a kid ... I can't save the world ... I'm barely seventeen"

"_You said it yourself that you're in your second last year of college, about to finish up a double degree next year, surely you can help change the world"_

"But that's not the point I don't... I can't ...It's too much responsibility, what if I fail"

"_Then you will have no to blame but yourself because you weren't working hard enough, you are a billionaire genius who needs to do better and be better than everyone else" _

Tony knew he was being baited but the man's words struck so close to home, it sounded so much like something Howard would say.

"SHUT UP, JUST FUCKING SHUT THE HELL UP... HAVE YOU EVER FUCKING THOUGHT ABOUT ME HOWARD...WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO BE A GENIUS, WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO BE A FREAK... I JUST WANT TO BE... LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, I DON'T WANT TO BE THE FREAK WHO STARTED COLLEGE AT FIFTEEN AND HAS BARELY ANY FRIENDS UNLESS YOU COUNT THE ROBOTS HE BUILDS HIMSELF BECAUSE HIS HOUSE IS SO FUCKING BIG AND THERE IS NO ONE ELSE FUCKING AROUND "

"_So maybe you should make friends_" Coulson continued questioning as though Tony hasn't just had a fit and called him Howard.

"Yeah cause everyone wants to be friends with the freak, people just want my money or are trying to get to the great Howard Stark ...fuck that"

"_What about James Rhodes and Virginia Potts?"_

" How do you... don't answer that, ... Pepper and Rhodey are the closest thing I've got to family but they both work for my dad, maybe not directly but they do. They are my friends the best I've ever had but neither of them are really around at the moment. Rhodey wants to join the army so he's doing training drills and combat training at some Boot Camp so one day he can start working as a liaison between SI and the DOD (like his dad) and Pepper is working part time for Stark Industries doing something in Business.

So the rest of the time their hanging out with their own school friends and doing homework general teenager stuff neither of them have any time for a spoilt rich kid in their lives. I mean that's great and I've known them both for most of my life but sometimes it feels like they babysit me, I'm just the little kid that they have to look after while my parents and Jarvis are not around you know... not that my parents are around much anyway"

"_Who's Jarvis?"_

"Well I can see that this has been a fun a joyful experience for both of us but I've got things to do and people to see so.." Tony stood up and started heading towards the door.

"_Anthony"_

"You said I could go ages ago so now I'm leaving"

"_The gist of everything you told me today, is that you want to be normal Anthony"_

"Yeah, well fat fucking chance of that ever happening"

"_If it was possible, would you like to try?"_

"I'm listening" Tony moved away from the door and once again sat down on the couch.

"_There are conditions Anthony and we will have to run it by your father"_

"I'm not talking about Jarvis"

"_I'm not asking you to"_

"Ok , then"

"_How would you feel about going back to high school Anthony?" _

"Even if that was possible, what does that have to do with me being kidnapped?"

"_Nothing at all"_

"So why does it matter? Why is it even an issue?"

"_Stark, just answer the question"_

"No" Tony stared at Coulson defiantly who did this fucker think he was trying to order Tony around.

"_There is a special school in California, I've talked to the principal and he agrees that it might do you some good to spend the rest of the year there, instead of going back to university"_

"Hell no ... I know all about these special schools, I'm not mentally disturbed or traumatised to the point where I need to be sent to a mental hospital or anything like that... FUCK YOU"

"_Stark, it's a real boarding school in California, it's not an asylum of any kind and I know you are not crazy"_

"Why?"

"_I think you would benefit by being around people your own age without any additional pressure, you can defer from your degree for the rest of the year and be a normal seventeen year old _"

"Why California"

"One of the requirements is that you have to go to counselling sessions every week and so I figured that you would feel more comfortable talking to me but if that is not the case Mr Stark then you are free to make other arrangements"

Tony's eyes narrowed at Coulson's nonchalant tone "What are the other requirements?"

" You have to do the homework, obey school rules, if I set any challenges for you have to complete them and you have to respect the teachers and students at the school"

"See that doesn't work for me, I'm ok with the doing the homework and I guess I can do the challenges part but I get to turn down any ... Let's say ten challenges that I don't want to do and you can't ask me to do them again anytime after I've turned them down. I get to choose what we talk about and if and we talk about anything at all."

"Three challenges"

"Eight"

"Three"

"Five"

"Three"

"Five"

"One"

"Fine, fucking hell three"

"Good, anything else"

" Look, I'll try to obey the school rules but I make no promises and I'll respect the people who earn my respect"

Coulson nodded

"There is also one more thing, you can't tell my dad anything I tell you, look I know he pays you but I can't trust you if your reporting back to him"

"Stark, I'm not going to report back to your father or anyone else"

Tony stared at him trying to figure out if he was telling the truth, but the blank face of the man sitting in front of him gave tony no clue as to if he was lying or not but given how much tony had already told him, there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Fine but I get to keep the piece of paper that you've been scribbling on for god knows how long and I get a couple of days to think about this"

"_Anthony this piece of paper has nothing to do with you..."_ Coulson started and Tony swore the man was blushing slightly.

"It's the deal breaker I'm afraid " Tony grinned

Coulson sighed as he got up walking to the kitchen he turned around and made eye contact with Tony before turning on the stove_ "Opps.. the paper accidentally caught on fire"_ he stated deadpanned

"Dude!" Tony grabbed the paper from Coulson and chucked it in the sink and turned on the water " WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK"

"_I said opps... it was an accident"_ Coulson stated in a voice that made it quite clear that it was anything but an accident.

Tony grabbed the now drenched paper and placed it on the counter, the ink was runny and the page was quite burnt but Tony could make out the top half a man holding something that resembled the American flag with a speech bubble that read '_ High Safety _Stop in _ of Justice'

"Wow, you weren't lying when you said this had nothing to do with me ... but WTF"

"_I have no idea what you're talking about Mr Stark, I'll see you on Friday"_

* * *

_So i'm not quite happy with this ending ( i've rewritten it about half a dozen times but i figured if i didn't post it now i never will...so :)  
_

_So feed back would be great and once again thanks for reading :)_


End file.
